


Ze Doctor Is Į̵̳̰͟n̴͇̺̜̣̼̕

by ego_to_ego



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, a lil bit of gore, gratuitous amounts of zalgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein has been missing for over 8 months.How is the good doctor doing?





	Ze Doctor Is Į̵̳̰͟n̴͇̺̜̣̼̕

Dr. Schneeplestein has been missing for over 8 months.

The other egos worry and worry, but there is nothing they can do. They went to Jack, but all he did was shrug them off and tell them he didn’t know where the good doctor was. The (lack of a) reaction was suspicious. Schneep and Jack were close, Jack is thankfully close with _most_ of his egos. His response was more akin to something Mark would have; unconcerned and dismissive. Jack isn’t like this. But the septic egos had no proof of anything.

In the meantime, they managed. Chase was able to deal with minor scrapes and bruises. They had to go to Dr. Iplier for anything more serious, like when Jackieboyman broke his arm fighting some muggers in a back alley. No one would say it out loud, but they all think Dr. Iplier is more trustworthy for medical issues anyway. But he was an Iplier. He was no replacement for Schneep.

The egos all knew what had happened to Schneep. They had all seen the video. When they watched it, Jameson had flinched at the sound of Schneep’s screams and Marvin had to walk out and gather himself before letting the video continue. Both Chase and Jackie had tried unsuccessfully to hide their tears in an attempt to appear brave, which was a completely useless endeavor.

The few weeks after that were hard. Schneep’s  room stood untouched, gathering dust. One of the examination tables was still stained with the blood Jack didn’t remember spilling. Eventually, the egos got to the point that they could almost forget Schneep’s room was even there. They moved on, only a tiny corner of their minds still occupied with what happened to their resident doctor.

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Schneeplestein had found himself in darkness. When he’d first arrived, his head was pounding, and he felt an overwhelming need to vomit. His neck felt sore and bruised, which he knew was the fault of Jack’s headphone cord. He reached an arm up to wipe the blood falling like tears from his right eye, dripping down the side of his nose. That’s when he realized he couldn’t see anything past his own hands. He quickly realized that was because there wasn’t anything _to_ see. There was never anything, unless **he** wanted there to be.

The void Schneep found himself in was always dark, but rarely ever quiet. Peals of laughter, shrouded in static, bounced around the doctor’s head. A familiar voice taunted him at every available opportunity.

“Y̴o͜u͢’̸̢r̷̛e͞ ̷̧w̶͏e̕a̶͢k͜”  
“Y̧ǫ̷u̡ c̶͜o̡ul̛͞d͢͞n͝’̶͘t ̵̢şave̡ ̨͏h̢͘i̧̨͠m̛”̷  
̨”P̕͞u̴͢p͏p҉et͠”

The sound reverberated, echoed, repeating itself over and over in loops. Schneep was sick of it after a minute. After a couple days he was accustomed to holding his hands over his ears.

Most of the time he was alone. Alone in the darkness, alone in the emptiness. Sometimes, however, he wasn’t alone, and that was so much worse. There were times where his body was yanked along on strings, strings that wrapped around his neck and choked him into submission. Sometimes he was back in his clinic, a fresh patient on his examination table, screaming and tugging against their bonds. Schneep’s mind would scream with them as his body glitched painfully. His scalpel would dig into his ~~victim~~ patient’s chest. He would laugh as the blood splattered across his white jacket, but inside he was sobbing.

When his mind and body returned to each other, Schneep was always exhausted. He would collapse onto the ground, not even bothering to wipe away the inevitable blood falling from his eye

After a while, days, weeks... months? Schneep wasn’t quite sure, but he did know that he was finding himself alone much more often. The voices he was hearing grew more sparse, running out of fresh material to mock Schneep with. Schneep realized he was being thrown aside, like a toy who’s novelty had worn off.

Schneep sat alone, waiting. Jackie would come save him eventually. Or maybe Jack could make a new video, pull him out of the darkness. The fans were probably raising hell right now to bring him back.

Over time, Schneep began to lose hope. Time stretched to infinity without a single interruption, and the fear of being forgotten was seeping its way into Schneep’s brain. It was easy to think of the possibility that he was going to fade here, completely alone.

Schneep only had his own thoughts to keep him company, so he let his mind wander. He imagined being on vacation on some island in the Bahamas. He was lounging at the beach, floral shirt open to let the sun hit his chest. He was sipping a pina colada through a straw (spiked of course with a dose of vodka).

Reality always came back to him eventually, and he couldn’t deny the obvious. He wasn’t going to be saved. He was going to fade. No one cared about him anymore. Not even Anti.

At the thought, far too familiar laughter surrounded Schneep again.

"̨D̢̕͞o̡̡n̛’t ͡͞g͟͏et͠ ̸a̵h̨̧͝ea̶͞d͏̡ ̡͡of ̧y̵̢o̶u̶҉̡r̴s͟e͝l͝͠f̧͞,̴̧ ̶͏D̡o͜c͏̕͟.̵̵ ͝͝I̢̢̕’̵̨͜m̷ ̴̸no̢t̨ ̨do̡͝n̨e̛ w̨ith̴̷҉ ̶̢y͢oư͞ ͡qu̷̡i̴̛t͢e̛͏ ̡ye͟t̢̛.̵͏”̧͝

Schneep groaned, putting his head in his hands.

He couldn’t take anymore of this torture. But until someone saved him, he would just have to push through.

He would just have to push through.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
